Hybrid
by Spyridon
Summary: COMPLETE: After a runin with Ceridwen, Daniel becomes the Lycan Guardsman of Earth. But is there soemthing else behind all this?
1. Confrontation

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Category:** Werewolf!Daniel  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** After a run-in with Ceridwen, Daniel becomes the Lycan Guardsman of Earth. But is there something else behind all this?  
**Size:** 9,735 words  
**Warnings:** Some mild violence  
**Notes:** Set between season 2 and 3.  
**Series/Sequels:** N/A  
**Updated:** October 15, 2013

* * *

**_Chapter One: Confrontations_**

* * *

"Trees, trees, trees . . . . And more trees. Isn't that surprising?" Colonel O'Neill grouched as he walked down the stone steps of the platform. The sun was high in the sky, the climate temperate. "You never see anything exciting."

"How exciting do you want it to be sir?" Major asked as she stood next to him.

"He's thinking of shooting off Jaffa." Daniel answered for the colonel, already heading off toward the ruins in the distance.

"Oy, Daniel." The archeologist stopped and turned around. "Don'cha think you should wait for us?" SG-1 began to walk.

"Jack, the ruins are only over at the base of the mountains. It's not like I'm walking for a day."

"Daniel. This is an unmapped territory that we know nothing about. For all you know, there are predators that might look like a freaking rabbit!"

"Okay, okay. Next time I won't walk off."

"That is what you stated on our last mission, Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c supposed to be on my side."

"I am merely stating the facts." The archeologist humphed, the Jaffa's face remaining impassive.

"What are doing here anyway? It's not like we learn anything from rocks and sand."

"That's not true, colonel. From mythology, we learn about the social structure and behaviors of Goa'uld since the myths are based on actual events." Sam stated.

Jack looked at her. "I think you've been hanging around Daniel too much, major."

"Better than hanging around you, Jack."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not like I said it in French."

SG-1 continued to lightly bicker back and forth as they trudged over the ground toward the ruins that were settled at the base of the large mountain range on the magnetic east of the Stargate. At first glance, it could have looked like Stonehenge in pristine condition. Giant blocks were standing tall, the small arches towering 40 feet in the air. The small alter in the middle placed on a raised mound.

"I'm thinking the people that built this originally came from Britain or probably Ireland." Daniel walked up to the blocks. "No writing on the stone."

"I ask again. Why did we come here?"

Daniel didn't reply. He crouched at the base of the altar. "It looks like there are differences. Unlike, Stonehenge, this has writings on the altar." Daniel brushed away the dirt that had collected between the etched carvings.

"So, what does it say, Daniel." Sam asked.

Squinting, Daniel read out the inscriptions. "'Oh, Great Goddess, Mother of the earth, receive us into thy womb, thy body. Ceridwen, Mother of the Lycans, grant us our wish. To rise from our ashes, from our death, we seek new life.'"

"Ri-ight." Jack shifted.

"I think it's a prayer to Ceridwen. No one really knows much about her. From what the myths say about her, she had aspects that were defined by the seasons of the year."

"Do you think she might have been a Goa'uld?"

"I can't tell. She might have not."

"I have never heard any Goa'uld by the name of Ceridwen. This woman might have been from another race we have not encountered."

"That's good news for us. No new Goa'uld we need to worry about."

"Hmmm." Daniel whispered to himself, turning his attention back onto the altar. "There's something here."

"Daniel, don't t-" A blinding flash filled the area. When it cleared there was sign of Daniel. "-ouch it."

"I think the point is moot, sir."

"Ya think?"

Daniel opened his eyes. There was no Stonehenge. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c weren't there. Opening his eyes all the way, he noticed that he was inside a large cavern.

At his feet, the edge lapping at his toes was a medium sized pond with crystal blue waters. Directly on the other side, was a giant oak tree that was as big as a thousand year old redwood. The branches reached up to a small opening in the cavern where sunlight was filtering through. The roots of the tree seemed to coil out from the base to the edge of the pond, looking like arms reaching out to embrace the water. Nestled between the roots and the lake was another altar.

"Great, Jack is really going to be pissed at me." Daniel walked over to the other side, knowing the way back to his friends was on the identical altar.

"Who are you?" A voice whispered in his ear.

Spinning around, Daniel saw no one. "Hello?"

"Who are you? Why have you come here?"

Surprisingly, Daniel didn't feel threatened by the disembodied voice. "My name is Daniel Jackson. I'm a peaceful explorer from Earth."

"Earth is gone. Forgotten in the mists of time."

"Not anymore. We found our Stargate and opened it. We are now fighting the Goa'uld."

"You fight the False Ones?" Daniel could sense a change in the voice.

"Yes. My team and I are part of a group that fight against them. Recently, we have stopped them from trying to conquer our world."

"The First World is the last refuge of the free spirits."

"What do you mean?"

"It is the last place for hope, freedom, and happiness for thousands of worlds that slave under the False Ones."

Now, Daniel was getting confused. What the hell did it mean?

"You will soon know, Daniel."

The voice was behind him. Turning, Daniel came face to face with an old woman. White hair fell around the burdened shoulders, the body stooped in age. Frail hands were held tightly in front, a grim expression worn on her face. "The First World needs a protector." A black wolf appeared behind her, its stormy eyes fixated on Daniel. "The doorway to the heavens can not be left unguarded in these chaotic times."

"What do you mean?"

"She can not be left unguarded for the guardian is needed to protect her from those that seek to slave her." The old woman said. The wolf began to climb down, its attention focused on Daniel. The archeologist began to back away. "Including those that would use her for their own gain through her suffering."

Daniel stumbled and wolf leaped, turning into a bright white light. He screamed as pain erupted all over his body as the wolf entered his body.


	2. Return to the Fold

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Category:** Werewolf!Daniel,  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure, Supernatural,  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** After a run-in with Ceridwen, Daniel becomes the Lycan Guardsman of Earth. But is there something else behind all this?  
**Size:** 9,735 words  
**Warnings:** Some mild violence  
**Notes:** Set between season 2 and 3.  
**Series/Sequels:** N/A  
**Updated:** October 15, 2013

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Return to the Fold  
_**

* * *

"How many times have I told Daniel not to touch anything without knowing what it is?" Jack grumbled as SG-1 made its way back to the altar. Poking it with his toe, Jack continued. "Remind me to next time place a leash on his neck."

"I don't think that would work, sir."

Turning around, Jack opened his mouth to argue with her when another flash lit up the ruins. Jack spun, bringing up his gun to check what was behind him. He immediately rushed over to the altar when he saw the crumpled form of his friend lying on the stone.

"Daniel!" He reached out to check Daniel's pulse and sighed when he found one. "Carter, check him over." Sam swung her gun over her shoulder and began to check for any injuries that might be hidden from view. "Teal'c did you see anything?"

"I did not, O'Neill." Kneeling, the Jaffa picked up something from the ground. Brushing the dirt off with hiss thumb, he brought the small object close to his face.

"What is it Teal'c?" Jack asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"I believe it to be a pendant." The small object was barely an inch high.

"Colonel, Daniel's fine as far as I can tell. But I think we should take him back to the SGC to see if anything happened to him that we can't see." Sam piped up.

"Okay. Teal'c, would you do the honors?"

Placing the pendant in his pocket, Teal'c went over and draped the unconscious scholar over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"I think the Doc is going to be pissed." Jack muttered as they made their way back to the Stargate.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I told her that we wouldn't be back in her infirmary after we saved the planet a month ago." Jack told his second in command.

"Ouch."

The beeping sound was the first thing Daniel heard as he slowly drifted back to conscious. **_I must be back in the infirmary._** He thought. Cracking open his eyes, he looked around. Daniel could see a group of people off to the side, talking in low voices so as not to bother him.

"Hello?" He croaked out. One of the figures turned to look at him; it was Jack.

"Hey, Daniel, How are you feeling?" He asked as the group came over.

"Uhh, my head hurts along with my body." He said. It was true. His body felt like it was on fire. A painful sensation filled his senses. Trying to sit up, the pain increased. "What happened?" He flinched when Doctor Fraiser passed the penlight over his eyes. "Can you stop?"

"Sorry. Normal medical procedure as you should know by now." The petite doctor replied, continuing checking her patient. He growled at her. Finishing the doctor left to phone the general.

"We don't know, Daniel. One second, you're with us, the next, you're gone after the bright flash of light." Sam told him.

"Do you remember anything after you disappeared on us?" Jack asked him.

Thinking, Daniel closed his eyes. There were brief flashes but nothing that he could really grasp. "I remember images and some things but I don't really remember."

"Perhaps you would understand better if you saw this, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c held out his hand and gently placed the object on the bed. Daniel picked it up. It was a small pendant.

It was a black and red Phoenix, its wings unfurling as it rose from the platinum fire that encircled the Phoenix. Eight symbols decorated the edges with a small white stone held within the wings of the legendary bird.

""Do you know what it means." Sam asked.

"I think I have seen these symbols before," Daniel said pointing at the outer ones and the one in the middle. "The Phoenix of course was believed to be a symbol of rebirth, one of life after death. Others believed it to be a spiritual rebirth; a changing in one's view and beliefs after a life-changing event."

"Well, I think Daniel needs to rest." SG-1 faced the doctor as she walked out from her office, clearly done with talking Hammond. "The general wants to see you in the briefing room in ten minutes."

Daniel smiled as Janet ushered his friends out the door. He pulled the cloth over his face when she gave him a pointed look. She walked away, her heels clicking along the floor. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Subtle Changes

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Category:** Werewolf!Daniel,  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure, Supernatural,  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** After a run-in with Ceridwen, Daniel becomes the Lycan Guardsman of Earth. But is there something else behind all this?  
**Size:** 9,735 words  
**Warnings:** Some mild violence  
**Notes:** Set between season 2 and 3.  
**Series/Sequels:** N/A  
**Updated:** October 15, 2013

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Subtle Changes  
_**

* * *

_The Demon was watching him, the light glinting off the metal of the weapon on his hand. Daniyyel shifted, watching the Demon through storm-colored eyes. The black figure moved and he leaped, opening his jaws wide. _

_Blood poured from the gaping wound as his fangs closed around the neck. Underneath, he heard the bone crack but not break. Rearing his head back, he saw the Demon was still alive. Snarling, he dove instead for the beating heart. . . . _

Daniel sat up in bed, gasping for breath. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he buried his face in his hands. It was a week since the mission where he disappeared from SG-1 and returning without a scratch on him. Lately, he had been feeling weird. At times, he sensed Teal'c before he noticed him. In others, his vision blurred when he wore his glasses. He would take them off to realize he could see perfectly without them. The instants only lasted for a few moments then go away. What bothered him was that he seemed to be gaining in speed and strength. The day before, he had beaten Jack ten times in a row. That in itself was strange as he couldn't even beat him twice in the same workout.

When he was asleep, he was assaulted by weird dreams that made no sense. To him, they seemed like past battles, people that he once knew. But there also were instincts. Killing demons that seemed familiar to him; someone that he hated with all of his being. Sighing, Daniel stood up. It was almost time for him to wake up anyway. Almost on cue, the alarm went off.

"Daniel, you look like shit." Jack commented as Daniel walked into the gateroom.

"Wow, Jack. You make me feel all comfy inside." Daniel's temper was short and he knew it. The past nights, left him tired and drained in the morning. Yawning, he pulled his pack onto his shoulders.

"Sheesh, someone's a grouch."

The Stargate burst open, the 'water' exploding outward. "SG-1 you have a go." General's voice came over the com. Jack gave a salute before entering the wormhole with Teal'c on his heels.

"Let's go, Daniel." Sam said as they walked up to the horizon.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." Daniel said as they entered the gate. Cold enveloped them before they were disintegrated and transferred across the galaxy. Stepping onto the platform, they walked onto PM8-34M8. It looked like they stepped into a national forest. Giant trees rose from the ground, some fifty meters across.

"Welcome to the Alien Forest National Park. Please refrain from wandering as we are not liable for any damage that may occur on our expedition." Jack said as Sam and Teal'c walked up to them. "Why does every planet have to have trees?"

"I believe Major Carter has established they are needed for humans to survive on a planet, O'Neill."

Jack snorted and turned to them. "We have twenty-four hours before we report back to Hammond. Let's go on a hiking trip, kids." Sam and Daniel stifled their laughter at the look on Teal'c's face.

"I am not a child."

"I know, T. It's just an expression."

"I see."

"Come on. I want to see if Bambi lives here."

Shouldering their packs, they continued. Here and there, they heard birds chirping. In the underbrush, they heard animals scuttle. They were joking about some mission that Ferretti had completed when Teal'c held up a hand. Instantly, they all went quiet.

Silence reigned. There was no noise; no chirping, no scurrying.

"Teal'c?" Jack hissed.

"I believe I heard something." The Jaffa whispered back.

The hairs on Daniel's neck rose. Something was telling him they weren't alone. Sniffing the air, he smelled a foreign smell but yet had a slight smell of. . . . "Jack, there are Jaffa here. I think they're of Apophis'." He whispered to his friend.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I don't know." He confessed. No sooner was that out of his mouth when a staff blast seared through the trees and slammed into the tree right behind Sam. Diving, she landed next to Daniel. Grabbing her pack, he hauled her to her feet. Jack and Teal'c began to fire in the direction of where the blast came from.

His senses were telling him that the main part of the Jaffa were on the other side. "Jack, they're not there." He yelled over the noise. The colonel and the Jaffa turned to him. He pointed at the direction the Jaffa was hiding. Believing him, they changed their direction. Almost immediately, shots began to rain down on them.

"I guess our hiking trip has been cancelled." Jack yelled as they began to retreat.

"Next time, I'm picking where we hike." Sam replied as she fired her gun as Jack and Teal'c retreated.

Ducking, Daniel shot off a couple. "Next time, I'm staying put if anyone of you want to go hiking." The fire died for a moment and SG-1 ran for it. Crashing through the brush, they ran back to the Stargate.

Daniel felt different, more aware what was happening around him as they ran. Picking up speed, he pushed himself, bent on opening the gate for his friends.

His friends saw as Daniel seemed to fly off, pulling far head before any of them could utter a shout. By the time, they arrived in the clearing; Daniel was already dialing the address for Earth. He was almost done when the Jaffa burst into the open. Teal'c and Jack hid behind trunks, picking off the ones that wandered into their sights.

"Done!" Daniel yelled as he took cover behind a trunk next to the DHD.

Sam quickly sent the IDC and waited for the reply from the SGC. The red light on the GDO changed. "Gate's open."

"GO, GO, GO!" Jack ordered. Running up, Sam and Daniel through themselves into the gate. They hurtled back across the galaxy and landed with a thump on the ramp. They rolled to the side just as Teal'c and Jack landed. "Close the iris." The giant shield sled closed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough. Three Jaffa came through and SG-1 was still on the ramp, right in front of the line of fire. The three Jaffa headed for the three closest. Teal'c began to struggle with one as Jack dropped and kicked the feet out from under the second. But the rest of the personnel weren't watching them. In fact, they were watching as Daniel reached up and lifted the giant Jaffa from the floor. They all heard the archeologist snarl ferociously before snapping the Jaffa's neck. Daniel pulled his knife from his belt and stabbed the Goa'uld as the symbiote was pulling free from its pouch.

Teal'c disposed of his as Jack pulled out his gun and shot the Jaffa in its pouch. They looked back at them, noticing the silence. The defense were staring at Daniel, their mouths open. "What the hell?" He yelled as Daniel moved slightly and the defense brought their weapons to bear on him.

"Colonel, he just broke that Jaffa's neck like a fucking twig!" One airman yelled out. "The only reason I can think of is that he's a Goa'uld."

Jack opened his mouth to deny that when Daniel spoke up. "They're right, Jack. I killed him without-without. . . ." He trailed off.

"You're not a Goa'uld, Daniel. If you were, then Teal'c would be sensing the snake."

"We've been fooled before, Jack." Daniel whispered quietly.

General Hammond walked in with four other guards. "Have Dr. Jackson taken to the infirmary for an MRI." The guards immediately took up positions around Daniel. Jack watched helplessly as Daniel handed over his Berretta and was escorted out from the gateroom. "General?"

"I can't do anything, colonel. After what we saw, we can't really act like if this didn't happen."

"But Daniel can't do anything like that." Snapping a Jaffa' neck was way beyond Daniel's capabilities.

"Colonel, I just saw Dr. Jackson lift a six foot Jaffa in full armor with one hand two feet off the ground and then snapping his neck with hardly any effort. The only strength being I saw that could have such strength would be a Goa'uld-infected individual." Reigning in his anger, the general continued. "I know how much Dr. Jackson means to you colonel but we can not place Earth in danger for one man. I suggest you and team go checked out. Briefing in two hours." Dismissed, SG-1 filed from the embarkation room.

SG-1 and General Hammond waited as Janet Fraiser walked into the room and took a seat at the table. "So, doctor, is there a Goa'uld within Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"No, sir. There isn't any indication that a Goa'uld was ever within Dr. Jackson." She opened the file. "But there are other symptoms that have me stumped."

"Janet?" Sam asked.

"I had Daniel's DNA checked." Tapping the folder, she dropped her first shoe. "It seems his DNA now contains canine DNA along with another we can't identify."

"Canine as in man's best friend canine?" Jack peered over at the folder.

"Yes, colonel. But there are some differences that make a vast change. From our resident genealogist, it seems Daniel might have even genetic memories." There, the second shoe has been dropped.

"Do you mean like the Goa'uld?"

"Kind of like that, major. It basically has the same procedure but the memories will be from where ever the DNA came from."

"What does Daniel say about this?" Jack asked.

"Before I came here, I asked Daniel if he had any flashes that seemed weird to him. He confessed that he had been having some weird dreams at night this past few days. He also said that some of them felt like he actually was the person doing them."

"What kind of dreams have Daniel Jackson experienced?" Teal'c said.

"It seems like an old battle from what he has told me. There's a part where its him and what seemed a Goa'uld. He told me that the Goa'uld would lift its hand to catch him in the ribbon device when he would attack him like a wolf catching a prey."

"What do you suggest, doctor?"

"For right now, I'm recommending that he spend the night in the infirmary so I can check up on him."

Nodding, General Hammond turned to the rest of SG-1. "I want reports of the mission on my desk by 1200 hours tomorrow. Dismissed."

Wearily, SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser left.


	4. Visions Redone

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Category:** Werewolf!Daniel,  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure, Supernatural,  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** After a run-in with Ceridwen, Daniel becomes the Lycan Guardsman of Earth. But is there something else behind all this?  
**Size:** 9,735 words  
**Warnings:** Some mild violence  
**Notes:** Set between season 2 and 3.  
**Series/Sequels:** N/A  
**Updated:** October 15, 2013

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Visions Redone  
_**

* * *

Daniel shifted. Sleeping in medical gurneys weren't comfortable. He thought back to Janet told him. He now had wolf DNA in his genetic makeup. **_Great, Jack will have so much fun with that one_**. He thought. Thinking back, he suspected that the DNA was inserted when he disappeared on P5R-M8S2. The only inscription on the stone was the lines on the altar. There was nothing else except for the pendant that Teal'c gave him while he was in the infirmary.

Getting up from the bed he put on his jacket. Rushing out the door, he barely noticed the men that were startled as he ran past them. He entered the elevator and pressed the level for his office. Finally the doors opened and he rushed to the door.

Flipping on the lights, he went to the desk and pulled out the drawer. Right on top of forgotten papers, was the pendant. The obsidian and clear red stone shown brightly in the glare of the lights as he turned the stone from side to side.

"Dr. Jackson." Startled, he looked at the guards standing at the door. Noticing the grim expressions on their faces, he realized why they were here.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I just remembered that Teal'c gave me something after I woke up after disappearing on P5R-M8S2. " He lifted the pendant. "I think all the answers might be right here."

The guard eyed him warily. "I'll give you five minutes before we have to head back to the infirmary."

Daniel nodded. "Okay." Turning around, he placed the pendant into his pocket. Rummaging around, he searched for any books in the piles around his desk. He pulled a couple and signaled to the guard he was finished.

Walking back to the infirmary, he thought about the dreams. Maybe the answers were in there as well. Back in the care one pissed doctor, Daniel settled back into the bed. He opened the first book and began to read. It was over three hours later when he slowly drifted asleep, the book open in his hand and the pendant held fast in the other.

_He could feel the pendant against his skin, the stones a cold weight on his searing chest. He felt the pain as his skin tore open and blood ran down his body as the muscles underneath grew. Fur was covering his body, black sleek fur. Daniyyel could feel the fangs in his mouth as he gnawed, trying to outride the pain. Throwing back his head, he howled in pain as he changed from human to a protector, a Lycan Guardsman. _

_The smell of the earth filled his nostrils, the crackling of the electricity in the air making his fur stand on end. The storm was approaching, his old friend finally coming. All he needed now was his mate. . . ._

_The vision changed. He was running across the desert. Before him, the gold pyramid shone against the sky. Standing at the base, guarded by over a battalion worth f Jaffa, was the Chaapa'ai. San was kicked up as the staff blasts landed near him and the others with him. _

_The Guardsmen around him began to fall as they neared the pyramid. The earth shook as the devices the Tok'ra had planted within went off. The Jaffa was distracted as the humans came from the opposite side. The tide of rebels converged on the Jaffa, weapons held high. The Goa'uld was seen as they fled into the damaged mothership. The tremors increased as the ship began to lift. Rising his head, he howled the sweet taste of victory as the humans around him cheered for their new found freedom. . . . _

_Dark, deep, hidden, the fire leaped up around him, the tongues wrapping around hi body. The Phoenix rose majestically before him, the giant wings unfurling and spreading. The black fire and the red mixed, creating a stunning display. _

"_You have been chosen Guardsman, to protect the ones you love from the False Ones. The sole responsibility of guarding the Doorway now falls to you. Guard it well with your life." The head lifted. "The New Line of the Lycan Guardsmen shall rise, greater than ever before. The False Ones shall fall before the Warrior and His Mate. For the Time of the Predators have arrived." _

_The flames rose higher and the Phoenix disappeared within the angry depths. _

Daniel jerked awake, feeling the air rushing into his lungs and the hand on his shoulder. He looked up into worried brown eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he said "I'm okay, Janet."

"The machines told otherwise, Daniel."

"I'm okay." He took her hand in his. "I think I finally know the answers to the questions. Can you call SG-1 here along with the general?"

Looking at him, Janet made her way to the phone on the wall. Ten minutes later, the four were standing in front of him.

"So, Daniel, are you going to tell us what you found out?" Jack asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Daniel glared at him before turning to Hammond. "As Janet probably told you, I've been having dreams. Last night, I think I found out the answers to the questions I've had in my head since I found out about . . . my condition."

"It seems at the time of the rebellion against the Goa'uld here on Earth, there were two races; a race called the Tok'ra I believe and the Lycans. I think the Tok'ra was kind of like the Goa'uld but in beliefs they were different."

"Have you heard of these Tok'ra before, Teal'c?" Sam turned to the Jaffa.

"Indeed, I have Major Carter. They are rumored to be enemies of the Goa'uld and those found are to be taken to the Goa'uld immediately. They are then executed before anything is heard or done."

"Have you talked to one of the Tok'ra?"

"Only before I ordered their death. Never personally, O'Neill."

"Continue on, Dr. Jackson."

"I think the Lycans were kind of the like the National Guard for Earth and the Tau'ri. They were given the responsibility to protect them from harm as they fought to rid the world of the Goa'uld. The elite of the Lycans were called the Guardsmen and their job was to guard the Stargate from invasion."

"What happened since we haven't seen any werewolves?" Sam asked, sensing a reason why there were no Lycans on Earth.

"Right after winning the war and the Goa'uld have left, it seemed there was a confrontation. The Lycans were thought to have killed an entire city and as they couldn't kill their charges, they fled through the gate with the Tok'ra. They were then abandoned on the planet they gated to and the Tok'ra never returned. Over time, they lost most of their Lycan abilities and live as pacifists on the planet called Hæfen."

"Uh, Daniel. Sorry to burst your bubble but we didn't see any natives on that planet." Jack reminded him.

"No, Jack. That ruin is a place of worship and celebration. They only come there eight times during the year and the rest they stay near the cities they have built on the other side of the mountains."

"And how do you know this?" Jack didn't yet believe what Daniel was telling him.

"Most of it came through the dreams I've been having."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You see all this stuff and information through the dreams you are having and let's not forget you are a werewolf." Jack bluntly told the archeologist."

"Yes for the first part but I think the werewolves are different from the Lycans."

"What would that be?"

"Werewolves don't exist and the Lycans don't kill humans for the heck of it." Jack didn't reply as he stared at Daniel.

"Do you think the Tok'ra would make good allies, Daniel?"

"I don't know, Sam. I'm just getting feelings here. At first, I sense they were good allies until they decided you're not worth it and dump you like a hot potato."

"The Tok'ra have always angered the Goa'uld for they had the uncanny ability to retrieve information and wreak havoc." Teal'c informed them.

"Any reason we should form an alliance with them, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, general, I think they were good saboteurs and covert agents for a lack of a better term."

"Is that all?" Daniel nodded. "I'll inform my superiors. As I don't sense any threat from you, you can leave the infirmary after Dr. Fraiser lets you go."

"Yes!"

"Seeing that you don't like it here, Dr. Jackson, I'll sign the papers to release you as I don't see anything physically wrong with you." The petite doctor stood behind the general, arms crossed with a glare pointed in Daniel's direction. The general left, deciding not to interfere.

"It's not like I don't like your hospitality, Janet. It's just I don't like the infirmary." Daniel quickly explained.

"As I said. There is nothing I shouldn't be concerned with right now. So you can . . . "Janet sighed. Daniel had left before she could finish her little speech.

"What were you going to say, doc?" Jack asked, a little smirk hanging on the corner of his lips.

"Nothing, colonel." Shaking her head, she went back to her office. **_Why do I even try?_**

Daniel entered the suite inside the SGC. He was tired after dreaming all those visions. The only thing he wanted to do now was sleep. **_Thank you, god._** Daniel thought as he fell onto the bed. Snuggling into the warmth, he slipped away.

At the same moment

On P1Y-M83R, Ferretti and his team walked on to the planet. A second later, the shock grenade landed right in front of them.

"Oh shi-" The grenade went off. The team all fell to the ground. General Hammond watched in dismay as the MALP was shot and lost visual of what was happening to the now captured team.

"Call all available teams immediately to the briefing room." He told the sergeant on duty.


	5. Rescue

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Category:** Werewolf!Daniel,  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure, Supernatural,  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** After a run-in with Ceridwen, Daniel becomes the Lycan Guardsman of Earth. But is there something else behind all this?  
**Size:** 9,735 words  
**Warnings:** Some mild violence  
**Notes:** Set between season 2 and 3.  
**Series/Sequels:** N/A  
**Updated:** October 15, 2013

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Rescue  
_**

* * *

_Daniyyel waited, silent as he watched the tent flap. Outside, he heard someone move, the sand shifting underneath a light weight. The thin material of the flap was pulled away and a figure entered, the robe falling around her curves. _

_A familiar scent came to him, desert flowers and clean scent oil. It was his long awaited mate. He went to her, reaching out to pull the cloth from her face. The deep dark eyes looked at him as the cloth fell from her face. . . ._

"Daniel!" The pounding of the door came again. "Daniel, get your ass up from the bed. Get dressed." Daniel glanced at the clock. He barely fell asleep five minutes ago. Groaning into the pillow, he got up and went to the door. Opening it, he saw Jack there.

"What's up? I was about to go sleep."

"Ferretti's team has been captured less than five minutes ago. We need all the teams available." Jack look at him pointedly.

"Right, Hold on." Daniel ran to the side of the bed and pulled the black t-shirt over his head. Following Jack to the briefing room, he asked. "So what happened this time?"

"They walked right into a Jaffa ambush. General Hammond saw what little they could before the MALP was blown to bits." They entered the briefing room. The rest of SG-1 and SG-5 were there.

Nodding to the two empty seats, General Hammond continued. "As you all know, SG-2 has been captured. The MALP was destroyed shortly after but we were able to retrieve these images." He passed out folders to the teams. "We believe the Jaffa to belong to the Goa'uld Sokar who has been identified by Teal'c. Half an hour ago, we flew a UAV to scout the area and a camp was sighted less than a mile from the gate. The Jaffa numbers around forty in total. We suspect them to know we will be coming to retrieve SG-2, so be on your guard."

"Are there any death gliders that we show know about?" Reynolds asked.

"As far as we know, there will not be any artillery support as they are situated in a camp, not a fortification."

"Like to place money on that?" Jack murmured.

"Would you like to spend the night in the brig, colonel?"

"No, sir." Jack answered. Grins and suppressed laughter sounded around the table.

"SG-2 was sent just as the suns of the planet were beginning to set. Part of your gear will be night visions goggles which will allow you to move between the guards."

"That is all. You will disembark in twenty minutes. Good luck." He waved them off SG-1 and SG-5 got up from the table and walked to the door, discussing the rescue plans. "Dr. Jackson, a word?"

The archeologist stopped. With a sigh, he headed with the general to his office.

Sitting behind the desk, Hammond asked him about the topic Daniel knew he would bring up. "Doctor, do you think you can control this Lycan side of yours on the mission?"

"I don't really know, general. So, far I haven't changed or shifted. On the last mission I just seemed to use a couple of the abilities. I couldn't really say what might force me to change."

The general nodded. "Once you transform, do you think you will be able to change at will?"

"Again, I can't really say. I'm going into a battle situation where anything can happen."

"Do you think you are a danger to your team?"

"I don't think so. Lycans were the protectors of the humans. I'll chase the Jaffa instead."

"You don't have to go on this mission. You can wait for your team here." Hammond said after a moment.

"Sorry, sir. I have to go. I can't let my friends go through the Stargate into a dangerous situation. And have something happen to them that I could have prevented."

"I see. Well, good luck, Dr. Jackson. I'll trust your judgment on this one." The archeologist nodded and left. He walked past the door of the briefing room. "Come on Jack, we need to get ready for the rescue."

The colonel came out from behind the door. "Daniel, you are starting scare me a little." He said.

"I'm still me, just with something a little extra." The pair walked into the locker rooms. Opening his locker, Daniel pulled out the black SGC uniforms. At the bottom in a box were the night vision goggles. He undressed, throwing the used uniform into the laundry container.

"So what did Hammond want?" Jack asked, slipping on his t-shirt.

"The usual questions. Can I control it, would I be a danger?" Daniel pulled out his vest. The heavy weight of the armor now seemed a part of him, growing familiar to the touch over the past year.

Jack snorted. "Probably to the Jaffa." Quickly, he tied his shoes just as Daniel was closing his locker. "Come one, the rest of the team is waiting for us."

When they walked into the gateroom, the Stargate was barely locking in the fifth chevron. They watched as the inner ring swirled on its track, completing the address. With a whoosh, the Stargate locked in the seventh and final chevron. "SG-1 and 5, god speed." The teams rushed through the horizon, their guns up and safeties off.

The two moons were hanging high in the night sky. Silently, six shadows flitted between the trees, moving quietly. They were halfway to the camp. The air was cool and the wind nonexistent.

Daniel had on his goggles, not relying on his Lycan senses as they were unreliable at the moment. At the moment, he could hear the heavy breathing of the men around him, the hard thumps of their footfalls on the earth, and the crunching of the leaves. The dim light was growing as they neared.

The Jaffa patrols were few and far in between, greatly helping them. Daniel held his breath as they finally crawled on their stomachs as they crested the last small hill. Below them, was the small camp. The twenty or so Jaffa was already in their tents except for about a dozen.

"What do you think Teal'c?" Jack whispered to the Jaffa.

"I believe SG-2 is being held there." Teal'c pointed at a medium sized tent with two Jaffa standing on either side of the entrance. It was almost located on the edge. "There should be at least one Jaffa within the tent as well."

"Chances of getting out alive?"

"Small but doable, O'Neill."

"Better than slim." Jack thought for a moment. "Reynolds, you and the rest of your men stay here. We'll go in. Cover us if the shit goes to hell."

"Will do, sir." Reynolds and the two others slinked back into the night.

Jack turned to his teammates. "I believe it's our turn, kids."

SG-1 slowly crept their way down the hill, keeping to the small crevices and boulders on the slope. One by one, they entered the camp. Making hand signals, they were at the side of the tent. Jack pulled out a little mirror and stuck it underneath the cloth. He motioned there was a Jaffa within.

Teal'c slid his staff weapons underneath first. Then with the help of Daniel and Sam, he entered the tent. SG-1 could hear a little scuffle and a thump of a body hitting the floor. A second later, the two guards were inside and on the floor unconscious.

"Hey, Ferretti. Nice to see you here." Jack said as he sliced the ropes.

Ferretti rubbed his hands. "Great to see you, colonel."

Daniel was cutting the last ropes off the last member of the team when he smelled another scent. Whipping around he hissed "Jack, behind you." The colonel dived to the right instead, the staff weapon coming down where he was. Jaffa filled the tent as chaos broke loose outside.

The staccato spurts of a light-caliber machine gun were heard over the din inside the tent. Teal'c was struggling with two Jaffa that were determined to bring him down. Daniel pulled out his gun and aimed it at the Jaffa fighting with Sam. He fired just as a hand came down on his wrist. The gun discharged as it dropped to the floor. The Jaffa howled in pain as another slammed a staff across Sam's back. The Jaffa that had hit him grabbed Daniel around the chest, locking his arms at his side.

The archeologist could see Jack trying to reach Sam as the second Jaffa pushed her on her back, settling between her legs. Teal'c had killed one Jaffa but another had taken his place. No one could help her.

The Jaffa holding him only tightened his arms as Daniel struggled more. He heard the sound of fabric ripping as the Jaffa began to undress Sam.

"NO!" Fear and hatred sprung up inside Daniel. Instead of Sam and the Jaffa before him, he saw his wife and Apophis. "NOOO!" He howled and then screamed as the pain tore through him.


	6. Transformation

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Category:** Werewolf!Daniel,  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure, Supernatural,  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** After a run-in with Ceridwen, Daniel becomes the Lycan Guardsman of Earth. But is there something else behind all this?  
**Size:** 9,735 words  
**Warnings:** Some mild violence  
**Notes:** Set between season 2 and 3.  
**Series/Sequels:** N/A  
**Updated:** October 15, 2013

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Transformation  
_**

* * *

Jack struggled with the Jaffa, dodging punches, trying to get the upper hand. He heard Daniel yelling something. Risking a glance backward, he saw a giant Jaffa undressing Carter.

"You goddamn son of a bitch!" He yelled, punching the Jaffa with him in the symbiote pouch. The Jaffa was stunned and Jack brought the butt of the P-90 up, catching him in the jaw. The snap of the neck was audible and the Jaffa fell to the floor, his glassy eyes staring straight ahead.

The colonel began shooting the Jaffa at the entrance. They dropped to the ground, blood oozing from the bullet holes. Then another scream rent the air. The colonel spun around. His eyes widen in shock as he stared at Daniel.

The archeologist was writhing in the arms of the Jaffa that was behind him. But what scared the shit out of Jack was the fact he could see the muscles underneath moving like coiled serpents as Daniel finally shifted.

Red hot pain lanced every nerve ending he had in his body. It felt like his skin was being shredded. He screamed as black sleek fur sprouted over his kin, his hands changing into one inch claws. His ears were flat against his skull in anger and pain. His screams became an animalistic howl as his eyes flashed with a blue fire.

Daniel grabbed the Jaffa's arm, twisting it away from him until he heard a satisfying crack. Grabbing the Jaffa by the shoulder, he flung him toward where SG-2 were fighting as well.

The body flew into another Jaffa who was creeping behind Williams to stab the captain in the back. Ferretti disposed of them with his captured staff weapon.

Turning, Daniel snarled, his fur bristling with barely leashed anger at the Jaffa between Sam's legs. Warily the Jaffa stood up, pulling out a wicked looking knife from his belt. Circling, the two studied each other, waiting for an opening.

Suddenly the Jaffa leaped, slashing his knife downward. Blood spilled from his mouth as Daniel drove his claws into the unprotected chest. The body dropped to the floor along with the others.

"Holy shit, Daniel." The Lycan turned. Ferretti and his team were looking at him, awe and fear dancing in their eyes. The major's eyes fell to Daniel's arm which was covered in blue and red blood, the fluids dripping from the tips of the claws.

"Damn, if I didn't see that myself, I would have never believe it." Captain Williams said.

"Okay, play time's over. We have to get out of here." The fire of the machine gun was still going for some reason. Keying his mike, Jack radioed for Reynolds. "Is the coast clear, colonel?"

"For the moment, sir. We have spotted a battalion of Jaffa here about twenty minutes away. Me, Rivera, and Martinez are trying to pick off as many as we can before they are here."

"Sierra Gulf Two have been retrieved. We're heading back to your position before we kick it back to the Stargate."

"Okay, sir. Reynolds out." The line went dead.

"Let's go." Seeing no point in being quiet, they ripped through the tent, running up the hill as Reynolds and his men covered them from the hill crest. Behind them, they could see the dozens of Jaffa coming down on them.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Reynolds asked, ducking as the Jaffa came within range.

"I don't care. Come on, head for the gate." Slowly, the teams retreated. Once they Jaffa were obscured, they stopped and ran.

Daniel stayed with them, his senses focused on their surrounding area. He picked up the sound of leaves crunching and the head of a staff weapon snapping open. Despite that he wasn't wearing goggles, he could see the Jaffa clear as day.

Shifting his direction, he pushed Rivera out of the way just as the bolt was released. Pain flared in his chest, the bolt slamming near his heart. He crashed to the floor, the gaping wound bleeding profusely. Surprisingly, he was still conscious. Ignoring the pain still flaring, he got back to his feet and chased down the Jaffa.

He caught him just as the Jaffa was beginning to run. He leaped onto his back, his jaws closing around the Jaffa's throat. Twisting his head, he ripped the throat open. Blood spurted from the open jugular onto Daniel's face. The metallic taste made Daniel's stomach lurch.

"Daniel!" Jack was calling him. Williams and Teal'c were picking up a dazed Rivera. "Daniel!" Taking a last glance at the body, he made his way back to the waiting teams.

Jack noticed the blood covering Daniel's face and the closing wound on Daniel's chest but didn't comment as they continued to head back. Fifteen minutes later, they crashed into the clearing. Carlson and Rios brought up their guns as they noticed Daniel.

"Lay your weapons!" Reynolds and Jack ordered. Training kicked in and the Captain and Airman stopped instantly.

"Dial the gate, Rios. There are Jaffa ten minutes behind us." The Stargate clanked and groaned as it was activated. SG-2 was sitting next to the DHD. The fifth chevron was locking into place when the Jaffa appeared.

The SG teams took shelter behind anything that provided protection from the incoming fire. Daniel stood in front of SG2, taking hits from the Jaffa that were firing at them. The moment the Stargate opened, he left his position as SG-2 ran. Martinez screamed as a stray shot hit him in the shoulder. The man was about to fall backward in direct line of the Jaffa when Daniel caught him in his arms.

Seeing SG-2 was safely through the gate, Jack motioned for SG-5 to follow. The team dove through the gate as SG-1 crowded around the DHD, waiting for their turn. The Jaffa were starting to creep up, trying to hit them. Dodging the last shots, the four stepped backward, shooting as they fell through the gate.

Daniel landed on the ramp, the unconscious body of Martinez in his arms. He could see Janet attending to Ferretti. He couldn't talk so he whimpered a distressing sound. The nurses and the doctor looked at him. Shock flew across Janet's face before settling into a emotionless mask.

"Put him here, Daniel." She pointed to an empty gurney. Gently, Daniel placed the captain onto the bed. Stepping back, he let the nurses swarm around him.

General Hammond walked in as the Stargate disengaged. Jack passed off his gun to a airman and walked up to the general, his team behind him.

"I see that Dr. Jackson has shifted." Hammond remarked as he studied the Lycan before him.

"Yes, sir. It seemed a Jaffa wanted to get friendly with Carter but Daniel didn't want none of it. He shifted and began to beat the shit out of him." Jack said proudly.

Daniel whined, seeing as there was nothing else he could do.

"I think Daniel can't talk in this form, probably from the physical differences between Lycans and humans." Sam noted, trying to control her emotions. That was too close for comfort but she couldn't lose it in front of everyone.

"Do you know how to change back, Dr. Jackson?" Daniel shook his head. "I suggest that you take it up to Dr. Fraiser, then. Debriefing tomorrow." Taking one last glance over the controlled chaos in the gateroom, Hammond headed back to his office.

"Come on, Daniel. We go off to Janet's domain."


	7. The Beginning or The End?

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Category:** Werewolf!Daniel,  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure, Supernatural,  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** After a run-in with Ceridwen, Daniel becomes the Lycan Guardsman of Earth. But is there something else behind all this?  
**Size:** 9,735 words  
**Warnings:** Some mild violence  
**Notes:** Set between season 2 and 3.  
**Series/Sequels:** N/A  
**Updated:** October 15, 2013

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: The Beginning or the End?  
_**

* * *

Janet Fraiser wrapped the captain's leg; the burnt flesh had stopped bleeding a little while ago. Tucking in the loose strands into the wrapping, she went to the sink, threw away her used gloves, and washed her hands.

"Doctor." She turned to the nurse who stood off to the side. "Dr. Jackson is waiting for you in iso-room four."

"Thank you. I'll be there in a second." Picking up a pen, she finished filling out the captain's medical chart. He had been given a sedative to sleep through the night. Her thoughts wandered to what she had seen in the gateroom.

The werewolves of Hollywood did absolutely no justice to the beautiful but deadly being she had seen.

The dark black fur was smooth and fine, the coat shining in the glare of the lights. The pointed ears had stood up from the head reminding her of a German shepherd. Yet, she could see the predatory features that made Lycans dangerous. The very tips of the curved fangs in his mouth gleamed and the one inch claws were sharp. Another image came to mind and Janet laughed. Maybe Daniel didn't know but he also had a long, slim tail.

But of the new changes that caught her attention were his eyes. In human form, he had blue eyes that sparkled with life and dazzled every woman on base. In his Lycans form, they changed. They were still blue but now they had a purple tint for a lack of a better word. She couldn't really describe the color as it seemed to change.

She opened the door, seeing Daniel pacing underneath the observation windows. "Well, Dr. Jackson, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Daniel whined as he answered. He continued to pace.

"Can you stand still for a moment? I need to take your physical." It was pointless but it had to be done. As usual since Daniel became a Lycan, the blood pressure and rate were perfect. Daniel growled when Janet passed the penlight over his eyes.

"So, doc, when do you think he'll change back into a human again?" Jack swaggered into the room.

"I have no idea. This is the first Lycan I have seen and conducted physicals on. Because of that, I have no records of any previous transformations." Janet stated, trying to ignore the hovering colonel.

"Daniel, do you think you can change back?" The broad shoulders shrugged. "Don't know. I guess you're stuck here in this room until you do." Daniel gave a small bark. "Because we can't have a seven-foot werewolf walking down the halls of the SGC. Somebody might shoot you or something." Jack seemed to guess.

"Colonel, can you step back please?" Janet went to Daniel's other side. She was measuring everything, writing another file to add to Daniel's original ones. "Open your mouth." He did and the two officers leaned back.

"I think you have a little bit of shark DNA." Inside they could see raptor like teeth adorning the jaw. Beneath the primary set however, were a secondary set underneath, lying flat against the jaw bone. "Shit, Daniel, you are a freaking predator."

A stream of hot air exhaled out of Daniel's nose as Janet was sticking her hand in his mouth. The instant she pulled it out, he snapped his jaws shut with a click.

"I wonder if Lycans can eat pizza." Jack thought.

"Colonel, I suggest that you don't get my patient drunk. We don't know if alcohol may have any adverse affects on his body."

"Janet, what would you say if I said that I saw someone get hit by a staff blast directly in the chest but get up and continue moving as the wound healed?"

"I would comment that the man had incredible healing abilities."

"I saw Daniel get slammed by a staff blast directly in the chest. You could even see the bones but he killed the Jaffa. When we arrived at the gate, there was no wound at all."

Janet turned to Daniel. "How come you didn't tell me? Thought I wouldn't find out?" She held up a finger as Daniel whined piteously. "Ah, you could have used hand signals. Part of your job is to communicate to others." Ignoring Daniel's low growling, she said. "That explains why Daniel was covered in blood when he came here."

That was when Jack noticed Daniel was clean, no sign of the battle they went through two hours ago. "What did you do?"

"I had my nurses scrub Daniel down to thoroughly get rid of the blood."

Daniel looked like a violated puppy, his eyes begging Jack not to comment on anything. The colonel kept his mouth shit, promising to himself that he'll make Daniel's life hell later on.

"As there is nothing wrong with Daniel right now, I'll leave the two of you alone." Picking up her files and clipboard, she headed back to the infirmary.

A minute later, Jack signaled at the dark observation window. Five minutes later, Sam and Teal'c were carrying in a couple of boxes of beer and pizzas.

Sam laughed when she looked at Daniel. He was staring at them with his ears cocked and head tilted to the side.

"Now that the power monger is gone, let's have dinner." Jack dished out the plates and slices as Teal'c opened the beers. Standing around the gurney, they ate their slices. The three members watched amused as Daniel had trouble holding his slice.

The archeologist listened as his friends told him the news circulating around base while they were gone. It seemed Daniel was the main rumor floating through ears. He yawned; feeling more relaxed as they continued eating. For a moment he felt a brief wave of pain then light-headedness. His eyes were beginning to droop when Sam's exclamation startled him.

"Daniel!"

He fell over onto his back. Blinking up he noticed his friends were crowding around him. "What?"

"You, uh, changed." Sam was locking the other way, a blush creeping over her features.

Daniel stared down at himself. He almost died of embarrassment when he saw he was completely naked. Covering himself with his hands, he hid behind the gurney. "Sam, can you get me some clothes?"

"Yeah." Sam was gone.

"I can not believe that happened." He moaned his face red.

Jack chuckled. "Lucky you didn't do it out in the halls. A couple of the woman personnel might have fainted."

"Not funny, Jack."

"I think we can safely assume the myths about the transformations of the werewolves were correct, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c was cleaning up the mess. He opened the cabinet doors and stuffed the used plastic ware in.

Sam walked in with Janet close behind not a second too soon. The two females turned away, giving Daniel some privacy as he changed into uniform.

"I seriously don't want to go through that again." Daniel mumbled.

"Daniel, do you know how you changed back."

The archeologist slipped his boots on, thinking. "I was starting to relax, drooping off. I kind of felt pain and light-headed."

"Perhaps, your emotions can trigger your transformations. You were angry and scared when you first changed since Sam was targeted for rape." Sam winced. "You all have to go to a psychologist for that, in case of emotion baggage. No excuses. You were feeling relaxed by your friends so you felt safe. As there was no danger you changed back."

"The next step for Daniel would have to control his instinct to change." Sam said.

"Exactly. Until then, I'm afraid, Daniel. You can't go off base until you are reasonably sure you can control your instincts."

Daniel sighed. "I guess I'll sign into a suite."

"Can we go, Janet?" jack asked.

"You can." Janet shook her head as SG-1 ran out of the room. She was getting to leave when she smelled pepperoni. Putting her stuff down, she went to the cabinet the smell was coming from. She opened it and saw the discarded boxes. "Colonel, you have hell to pay."

* * *

THE END . . . or is it?


End file.
